La citaaa
by Cori 140891
Summary: Edo regresa a Rizembul para visitar a su mecanica.Las sorpresas que le esperan al pobre.El complot de Pinako y Al!


Fanfic FMA

Fanfic FMA

La cita

La noche en rizembul era magica, en el cielo se podian admirar las blancas estrellas y en el aire se podia sentir una fresca sensación ademas d poder escuchar la melancolica melodía del viento. Era un escenario hermoso. Las casas q complementaban el campo , eran modestas pero buenas, y lo mejor es q podian ser testigos d la gracia d la luna d esta villa.Todo parecia demasiado bueno para cualquier persona, pero en ese momento parecia un lugar terrorifico para el mayor d los elric.

oni-san no deberias preocuparte(trataba d consolarlo al)

….estoy perdido --U

Pero no t hara nada

No mientas al, se q m degollara al llegar y me atacara con su llave maligna.!!

No exageres hermano , cuentale con calma y hablale bien, vas a ver q todo saldra mejor..

Al tu no comprendes mi desdicha --UUUUU

Ah oni-san ya llegamos…(al estaba frente a la puerta d una casa d dos pisos q tenia al frente un letrero q decia automails)

Ahhhh

Edward toco la puerta temblando un poco, una vez mas . Se prendieron las luces y una sombra se acercaba a la puerta y la abria.

oyasuminasai …rockbell automail…..a su servicio…

Una rubia aparecio en la puerta y Edgard se paralizo preparandose para el golpe, pero abrio los ojos al no sentir nada, winry estaba parada en la puerta dormida.

ah? Winry??(Edgard l toco el brazo pero esta no se movio)

oni-san parece q …winry

jajajaj es sonambula, pero q baka..jajajaj..auch!(recibe un golpe con la llave q llevaba winry y ella susurra entre sueños)

edo no baka….(winry se iba a caer pero Edgard la sujeta)

oni-san…mejor llevemos a winry a su cuarto, y mañana ya le decimos lo d tu brazo

hum..esa baka como pudo golpearme con su llave hasta dormida??

Oni-san mejor lelvala tu a su alcoba

Yo?!despeus d q esta friki m golpea tengo q cargarla ahsta arriba??

Hum, ademas si despierta …

Hai hai…

Edward a pesar d tener su automail casi destruido pudo llevar a winry en brazos, ella murmuraba cosas inentendibles , pero mas y mas se abrazaba a ed, el se sonrojaba y no lo entendia.

ano baka q estara soñando?!

Edo…

Sh?-/-

Daisuki…

o/o

edo..dais..oahhh

El se apresuro corriendo rojo no queria escuchar mas , la tendio en su cama y la cubria ocn us sabanas. Un rayo d luz ilumino un poco el rostro de winry, ed se sonrojo al notar lo linda q se veia. Movio unos mechones d cabello d la frente y se queod mirandola un rato para comprender q estaba diferente en ella. El mismo color d piel, de cabello , de gestos, q estaba diferente, su expresión dulce se le veia pocas veces, y tomo la conclusión q le quedaba muy bien. Al escuchar un murmullo d la rubia se asusto y se fue.Si q fue una noche extraña y lo peor es q mañana las vera .

gomenne pinako obba-chan lo q paso es q el tren se demoro y llegamos en la madrugada y winry nos abrio , pero estaba medio dormida y pasamos sin despertarla.

Bueno no t preocupes alphonse…lo importante es q llegaron bien y donde estaba o´'chibi??

A quien le dices o'chibi anciana??

Ah aquie stas, hubieran avisado y los hubieramos esperado, de seguro todo este rollo es por tu culpa enano

NANIIIIIII!!

Oni-san tranquilizate

Ohh..veo q tu automail esta hecho polvo, ah..ya me imaginaba q era algo asi…bueno esperemos a q winry lo arregle y t las veras con ella ne?

Shigannnnnn!! Obba-chan onegai ¡!

Bueno edo ve a despertarla

Xq yo??

Xq t lo ordeno o chibi, d una vez encuentrate con ella,

Tu quieres q muera no vieja?!  
ah o chibi quien sabe, quien sabe, sus reacciones dependen d como le den la novedad, si le dics d mala gana obviamewnte t pateara el trasero

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….todos m quieren ver muerto!!

Ah por cierto o chibi supongo q sabes q fecha es hoy no??

Nani? Obba-chan?

Ah después no quieres tu muerte…--

Ah es verdad! Hoy es cumpleaños d winry!(menciono alphonse y Edward se congelo)

Honto?..kyyaa q bueno q m lo hicist recordar

Ah oni-san y mira q winry siempre recuerda tu cumpleaños..

Bueno bueno, ella no sabe q no m acorde

Por hoy pensaba hacerle una sorpresa a winry , demo no c q hare para distraerla--

Es cierto q se podra hacer…(al y la abuela s epusieron a pensar y de repente les brillan los ojos) ya se!

Hay dos cosas q pueden distraerla

Hai!obba-chan

Nani? (pregunto inocente Edward)

Ah oni-san ya veras

La abuela pinako se aproxima a las escaleras y grita llamando a winry .

WINRY!! DEPSIERTA!

Ahhhhhhh..ohayo obba-chan(bajo por las escaleras una adormilada winry, cuando ed la ve se esconde detrás d al)ah aru??hola q bueno q estes aquí…

Hum ohayo winry

Edo doko??(miro a los lados winry y nota algo temblando detrás d al ) ah es cierto como lo podre hallar si es tan pequeño como una hormiguita!!

A QUIEN LE DICES PIOJO Q NO PUEDE SER VISTO NI CON MICROSCOPIO!!

A ti chibi!!...AH?!(ed estaba frente a winry y ella logro notar el destrozado automail d este)NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Después d unos segundos winry va a desayunar dejando en el piso a un inconciente ed todo apaleado , mirandolos sorprendida la abuela y al.

vaya humor

y eso q es su cumpleaños..

ayayayay….

Se sentaron a la mesa y con un silencio sepulcral , winry estaba furiosa y ed estaba al costado suyo asustado. Tia pinako los miro y le dio una gran idea.

oe winry se nos acabo los materiales en el taller , como vas a reparar el brazo d ed ahora?

No pienso arreglarlo

"kuzo" --U ne winry…

Callate!!

Winry tu como su mecanica tienes q ver por tu trabajo , el hecho d q ed tenga l brazo asi significa q no has hecho un excelente trabajo con el

..obba-chan(winry bajo la acabeza apenada y ed preocupado trata d decir algo)

Etto, obba-chan npo seas dura con ella yo hice algunas coas riesgosa y po r eso..

Por esa misma razon tu tambien eres el culpable , por lo tanto ambos iran a traer materiales para reparar el automail.

NANI?(dijo ed )

No voy con el

Feh yo tasmpco!

VAN A IR Y PUNTO!

HAI obba-chan…(dijeron los dos resignados)

Terminando d comer winry subio a cambiarse el pijama. Edgard esperaba en la puerta algo enfadado .

por q tengo q ir yo??kuzo…y todavía ni dormi bien…

edo matte!!

Ah? Q pasa obba-chan??

Ven un instante

Edward fue con direccion al taller en donde estaban al y la abuela peor cuando entra recibe un baldazo d agua q lo moja todo.

KUZOOO!! Q RAYOS LES PASA ¿?

Oh lo siento estabamos limpiando y no t vimos…es q eres tan pequeño..

CALLATE VIEJA ABRUJA!!

SILENCIO ENANO METICHE

GRRRRR!!

Ya edo , no puedes salirn asi , tienes q cambiarte d ropa

Lkuzo es verdad y no traje nada

Ya se! Usa esto…(tia pinako le entrega una bolsa ) lo tenia d reserva APRA uno d ustedes

Ah bueno q hare…rayos…

Ed se va a vestir, y se qda algo incomodo con su ropa:un polo negro debajo d un polo blanco y una chaqueta roja con un npantalon negro.. Se veia muy apuesto.

ah..porqe tengo q salir ….

Deja d qjart tenemos q areglar tu brazo baka

Nani??(ed ve a ver a winry y se queda algo sonrojado )

Q pasa?

Betsuni(ed voltea la mirada para q no vea su sonrojo) asi vas a salir?

Por q no? Yo suelo usar esta ropa, q no t gusta??

Feh…has lo q quieras..

Pinako y al vieron a los dos salir y pinako sonrio.

obba-chan crees q esto esta bien?

Necesitamos tiempo para hacer la sopresa ademas recuerda esto hay dos cosas q winry no puede ignorar a pesar dl humor q tenga : los automails y…

Y?

Ed

Ah??

Mas le vale a ese o chibi traer feliz a winry

Edward y winry salieron d la casa para ir a tomar el tren a la ciudad, los jóvenes d l tren miraban a winry cosa q a ed muy poco l agradaba y se ponia aa su lado como lanzando adevertencia.. WInry estaba muy bonita , usaba su tipico top negro encima una camisa de rayas rosadas abierta y un short jean , ademas d q Su rubio cabello amarrado en una cola . A veces ed d reojo la miraba un instante. Y no podia evitar el rubor , pero trato d olvidarlo pues ella era como su hermana.

ah ya llegamnos!(suspiro winry )yukuzo

hum

Winry se dirigio a las tiendas d mecanica y cuando salía ed tenia q cargar miles d paquetes, q el tenia q pagar.

oe oe winry no dijist q solo era para reparar mi automail?!

…ah q hermosa parte metalica!!quiero uno ¡!(puso una cara tenebrosa) compramelo

Demo

COMPRAMELO

Hai --U

Durante toda la visita winry casi ni le hablo a edward, este solo pagaba y cargaba, pero estaba algo preocupado dl humor d winry, generalmente cuando se enoja con el por su automail solo dura un rato después d una gran paliza, pero ni con la gran paliza ahora s ele paso su humor.

"q le pasara a esta friki??"

Bueno parece q esta todo vamonos

Hum …ne winry

…

Q t pasa?

…

Winry?!

…tnego hambre vamos a ese lugar

WInry se fue a una tienda d helados y mientras elegia su helado ed trataba d encontrar algo d dinero en su pobre bolsillo , pero de verdad pensaba en q le sucedia a la rubia , cuandos e acerco a pagar el cajero le dijo alegremente.

tome por el helado

hai arigato gozaimasu , espero q asu novia le guste, uahh q envidia señor, tener una acompañante tan kawaii! Es muy afortunado!

LIE!!NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!(dijeron sonrojados ambos)

Ah gomen 00U

Feh! Confudir d esa forma las cosas

Hum pensar q yo soy novia d un tipo como ese es ridiculo

Nani??un tipo como ese?? , eso dire yo!, quien va querer estar con una chica histerica, amargada , poco femenina , kawaikune e inentendible como tu? Eh??q desde la mañana esta toda agresiva y molesta por cosas tontas , solo eres una caprichosa( ed recibe una bofetada q lo sorprende y cuando la mira nota sus ojos vidriosos y con una expresión triste y molesta)

¿por cosas tontas?! Mi cumpleaños es algo tonto!!T odio edward elric!!

Winry lo miro con rabia y se fue corriendo sin rumbo , todos a su alrededor escucharon la pelea y miraron feo a ed q aun estaba paralizado.

uff… q chica…(murmuro el cajero )

Winry corrio sin rumbo con lagrimas en los ojos pensando" uyy q baka yo q esperaba aunq sea un omedetto winry , es tna ificil deciro??, y todavía m humilla frente a todas esas personas…lo detesto..". XCUnado estaba agotada se sento en una escalinata en el borde d una fuente.Y lloro en silencio tratando d clamarse.

EN otro lado edward aun pensando en lo q paso , recordo los ojos tristes d winry.

-ahh..yo no queria hacerla llorar..kuzo esa baka…peor si q golpea duro, aunq…debi decirle algo aunq fuera por una sorpresa. Ahhhh ahora dodne estara., si la encuentro no me habalra es lo mas probable, epro q hacer…(ed se puso a pensar cuando paso por una tienda q le dio una gran idea) bien!!

Winry estando mas tranquila vio q se hacia tarde y trato d meditar en q haria.

creo..creo q no debi ser tan dura con el..bueno..si no le hubiera dicho cosas malas el..no se habria molestdo. , aunque..ahhh! no se q pensar!! Porq me pasa esto en mi cumpleaños! Soy uan baka!

Hum estoy d acuerdo

Si…no hubiera sido tan dura con el

Pero me lo merecia d verdad

Si eso creo…no se…de seguro no le importo por eso ni se acuerda d mi cumplaños y apenas va a visitarme…

Yo no lo creo asi..

Ah?(winry se dio cuenta d la voz q estaba atrás suyo y voltea a ver a ed.) ah eres tu

Ah..porq siempre cuando nos encontramos peleamos?

No lo se(ed se sneto a su lado y miro al frnete)

Gomen winry

Ah..?

No debi decirt esas cosas …gomenasai

No importa ..despues d todo ut eres ais d insensible, apuesto q el proximo año sera lo mismo.

Oye q t pasa?, no soy un insensible, sino un poco distraido

..si claro

Hontoni gomen winry..

Bah…(winry voltea el rostro yluego siente en su mejilla un agradable olor)

Eto..omedetto winry…supongo(ed voltea el ostro sonrojado, mientras winry recibia ssorpendida el ramo d flores q le ofrecia.)

..a..arigato edo..estan muy bonitas..

-/-vamonos ya es tarde.(le ofrece una mano)

Hai(winy le ofrece una amigable sonrisa)

Winry y ed tomados d la mano se dirigian a la estacion d tren.

Ah hemos llegado muy tarde, bueno edo vamos a reparar tu automail, vewn

Matte winry..!(winry lo jala d la mano y prende la luz y ve en la mesa a al y pinako con un pastel con su nombre.)

Omedetto winry!!

Obba-chan ¡ aru!! Un pastel!! Arigato!!

Je

Pasaron la velada muy bien, winry sonreia , y a veces llamaba la atención aun rbuio q comia demasiado. Ya terminando d soplar el pastel , en un rápido intercambio d miradas winry entendio el mensaje d ed.

ne winry y esas flores?(pregunto pinako)

ah…0/0 me las compre, estan muy bonitas no??

Jum, las pondre en agua .Bueno ya es tarde , winry si quieres ve a reparar d una vez el automail d ed y luego ve a dormir.

Hai obba-chan, yukuzo edo

La abuela y al subieron a sus habitaciones , mientras ed y winry iban al taller. Durante la reparacion hubo silencio y algunos rubores.

etto, edo ..arigato por las flores

no es nada

…sabes? Hoy me sorprendist, me regalast flores y t vestist diferente…t veias muy bien

-/- , tuve q cambiarme xq me moje .

Ah..bueno ya termine, esta vez cuida tu automail q no siemrpe t lo estare reparando. Se responsable.

Hum

Bueno oyasumi(winry s elevanto y se iba a ir cuando una mano la detiene)

Matte winry..

Ah? Q pasa?

Etto…(le pidio ed inocentemente) quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

Ah?

Los dos salieron d la casa corriendo con una linterna, ed la tomo d la mano y la llevo hasta un gran prado libre d arboles, en dodne se podia apreciar la luna y las estrellas, winry quedo fascinada.

. sugoi!!

si sorprendente

Los dos se sentaron uno junto a otro y se quedaron callados d nuevo. Hasta q ed siente como winry apoya su cabeza eb su hombro y el se sonroja.

edo..ariagto este fue un buen cumpleaños.

Hum..

Y tambien gracias por la sorpresa.

Hum..

Edo.._daisuki(_susurro winry, pero ed escucho y se sonrojo mas, algo apenado le toma la mano a winry y se mantienen asi admirando el cielo, ambos sonrojados pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro)

Yo tambien winry


End file.
